


Love You Lots

by adestielable



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 17:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19856209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adestielable/pseuds/adestielable
Summary: Dean was just about to look away again when Castiel’s phone buzzed twice from where it was on his night stand. Fearing that a family member had been hurt or something because of the time, Dean picked the phone up.It was an unknown number with the short text, ‘hey’. Not something worth waking Castiel for.Just as he was about to set Castiel’s phone down, one more text came in and Dean frowned.





	Love You Lots

Dean smiled as he flopped his head to the side to look at the reflection of Castiel’s face in the mirror above their dresser. He looked so peaceful and Dean absolutely loved it. He loved how his eye lashes fanned out over his cheeks, dark and thick. And how the worry lines usually adorning Castiel’s face just disappeared as if they’d never been there in the first place. Or how his nose would twitch every now and then as he took a big breath in—but then the way Castiel’s mouth parted just slightly when he exhaled? That was his favorite.

Dean was just about to look away again when Castiel’s phone buzzed twice from where it was on his night stand. Fearing that a family member had been hurt or something because of the time, Dean picked the phone up.

It was an unknown number with the short text, _‘hey’_. Not something worth waking Castiel for.

Just as he was about to set Castiel’s phone down, one more text came in and Dean frowned.

_UNKNOWN at 2:13 AM:_   
_I know it’s late and I know it’s been quite a while since we broke up…_

It was Balthazar. Castiel’s ex. The one who’d hurt Castiel pretty badly when he up and ended things out of nowhere after two years together because of reasons Dean still didn’t—and wouldn’t understand.

This would not be something Dean was going to wake Castiel up for. This would be something that Dean told him about in the morning.

Another text came through.

_ Balthazar at 2:14 AM: _   
_But I need to get something off my chest. I need to tell you something important._

Dean sighed. How much more insensitive could Balthazar get? Castiel had just gotten over him. He was going out with friends by himself and eating more and sleeping better even if Dean wasn’t there. Castiel had just blocked Balthazar’s number, for Christ’s sake! Now...

Dean unlocked Castiel’s phone, tapping into Balthazar’s conversation thread.

_ Dean at 2:19 AM:  _   
_Easy there, buddy. He’s fallen asleep in my arms like he has been for the past three months._

_Dean at 2:20 AM:  
Tomorrow, I’ll tell him that you texted. Or that you want to talk, at least. Or that you still love him, I’m guessing? Whatever the reason it is that you had to text him at 2 AM._

_Dean at 2:20 AM:  
I can’t promise you’ll be met with pleasantness, though. But I’ll tell him._

Dean clicked the phone off and put it back on their nightstand. He took another look at Castiel’s face in their mirror, ignoring Castiel’s phone buzzing again in favor of kissing the top of Castiel’s head. Castiel stirred at that, lifting his head just a bit before giving up and letting it thump back onto Dean’s chest.

“Hm, Dean?” Castiel mumbled, snuggling deeper into Dean. “Why are you still up?” His words came out syrup-like and sleepy and it made Dean smile even more.

“No reason, Cas,” Dean whispered, placing yet another kiss to Castiel’s head. “Go back to sleep, okay?”

“Hey Dean,” Castiel sighed, “I want you to know I love you. I really do. You’re my best friend. Always have been. I love—“ he interrupted himself with an adorably big yawn. “—you lots.”

Dean smiled wide, closing his own eyes as Castiel began to snore lightly; puffing out little huffs of air as he fell deeper into sleep. “I love you lots too, Cas.”


End file.
